With Envy and Pride
by scarlettfantasia
Summary: This mission was like any other , and he would execute it to absolute perfection . If only it stayed that simple. TsengXTifa Story begins a year after AC. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fic guys! I try to avoid being OOC! PLEASE R&R I'm excited to get the ball rolling with this heeheehurhur MWA XOXOXOXOXO anyways ONWARD

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Just like old time_s he thought to himself, with more than a hint of bitterness due to the old memories now flowing rapidly threw his mind. He ignored them and continued walking the cracked pothole filled sidewalks of Edge towards his destination. When he arrived he would begin his latest mission. His particular order for this mission wasn't like anything he had done in a very long time, or at least what felt like a very long time. However he didn't care, he wasn't nervous. He couldn't be nervous, he wasn't allowed to be. It was yet another mission, regardless of what he had to do, and he would execute any mission to his absolute best. That was his job. _And so it begins _he thought as he spotted his destination, now in view. He slowly approached the door of the tavern that was known as Seventh Heaven. It made him think of his last visit there a few weeks ago with Reno and Rude. He thought that night would be such a disaster; however it didn't go nearly as bad as he expected it to.

*_3 weeks ago*_

"Yeo boss!" Tseng didn't even have to lift his head to recognize the voice of his co worker.

"What is it Reno? Haven't you and Rude clocked out for the night?" Tseng lifted his head from the documents he was reviewing for about the tenth time that night and shifted his gaze to the red headed Turk.

"Ugh….yea boss we were just wondering…if you want to come down to the bar with us"

Tseng remained expressionless. "You ask me to come every Friday night and I always refuse, my answer remains the same"

Reno rolled his eyes and smiled "Ok….ok tell ya what director. You come with Rude and I tonight, just this one time…and, you will never have to listen to me complain about it anymore"

Tseng raised an eyebrow. Reno had been annoying him to no end the past few weeks constantly badgering him how he never goes to get a drink with them. It's not that he didn't like Reno and Rude; he just wasn't a big drinker. Bars where never a go to spot for him, not to mention he was busy, very busy in fact. He leaned back in his chair, the idea of Reno's complaints no longer in his ears appealed to him.

Tseng stood up and buttoned his suit jacket. "So you will end your consistent nagging then if I agree to go?"

Reno began undoing his tie "You got it!"

The raven haired Turk cleared his throat "very well, I will join you both." Tseng smirked "On the condition that you agree to do this week's consolidation of our documents…..off the clock"

Reno squinted his eyes and groaned "You drive a hard bargain….all right all right I'll do it"

Tseng attempted to hide his smirk "Let's go then, I'm done here for the night"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She was so frustrated she could hit something. "C'mon, what is this stuff?" she mumbled to herself. Tifa continued scrubbing the stain on her shirt over the sink. She had no idea how she got it and she didn't feel like changing. "Oh well, it could be worse." She ran upstairs and opted for her blue knit sweater. She then removed her tight pants and put on a pair of leggings. She sighed and went down to the bar to continue her spot cleaning before she opened. _It's too quiet in here _she thought.

Ever since Barret took Marlene and Denzel with him on vacation last week the whole place seemed empty. Not that she didn't want them to go! When Barret called asking Marlene and Denzel if they wanted to go on vacation with him to Costa De Sol, Tifa was so happy for them. Barret begged Tifa to come to but she couldn't close down the bar for 2 whole weeks. She simply could not afford it right now. Ever since the whole incident with the remnants Cloud was home much more. He would do his deliveries then return, he was in great spirits nowadays and it pleased her. Yuffie always nagged her about her and Clouds relationship, however it remained strictly platonic. They loved each other very much, and where best friends. She would always love Cloud, however they both grew and the childhood crush became a commitment of friendship and nothing more.

Of course it was just her luck that Cloud had a long trip for his latest delivery and wouldn't be home until around the time the kids and Barret returned._ I'll call him tonight, and Barret. _

Tifa checked the time and smiled. It was 10 pm time to open her tavern and have the company and comforting chatter of her costumers.


	2. Chapter 2

Here ya goooooooo oh and I kind of edited a lot of stuff heehee =^.^= xoxoxo

Tifa refilled her costumer's glass with whisky and wiped down the counter. It was busy tonight, which is just how she liked it. She needed this, she had been thinking way to much the past few days. Without Marlene or Denzel around it was like she had too much time on her hands. That time was becoming dedicated to thinking about one thing to the next. Her mind was jumping around so much lately it was beginning to give her a headache

The bell on the front door rang and Tifa was snapped out of her thoughts , she glanced up to see who walked in. Her eyes caught a glimpse of red and she knew it was Rude and Reno _same time every Friday night_ she thought. She didn't mind in the slightest, they were actually her favorite costumers. They would sit down and Tifa would catch up with them for a bit. Reno would tell his corny jokes and Rude would shake his head. It was a pleasant routine and she always looked forward to seeing them. Tifa was about to call them over when her eyes caught another Turk behind Rude.

_Tseng never comes with them _she thought. Tifa was shocked to say the least. She wasn't close with Tseng like she was with Reno and Rude. They didn't have too much contact with each other back during the AVALANCHE and Meteor days. In fact she had not seen him around since the whole situation with the remnants. She had to give him some credit , they conversed a couple of times.

_If you can even count them as conversations._ It was mostly her asking a question and him nodding his head

That was the main reason she was surprised. A bar didn't seem the type of place Tseng would spend his nights. He was just to stoic, to composed. He definitely didn't seem like the type to converse with people he wasn't familiar with and definitely didn't seem like he would bury his problems in alcohol either._ Honestly tiff it's not your business, who cares_ she thought to herself. Knowing Reno he probably wanted Tseng to come with them and Tseng finally gave in. Reno could be so obnoxious sometimes. She giggled at that and lifted her gaze from the counter she finished wiping down, just in time to see Reno approaching.

He gave his signature smile and leaned on the counter "Hey babe ! How's it goin?"

Tifa smiled and shook her head slightly " Stop calling me babe Reno , everything's ok over here. Barret took the kids to Costa De sol for a while . Clouds away on a delivery so it's sort of quiet around here when the bars closed." She resisted the urge to ask him why Tseng was with them . Secretly hoping that Reno would bring up the topic.

Reno stretched "So no one's here to keep you company huh? Well you know Tiff, I don't have anyone keeping me company in my apartment either. It gets damn lonely , so-"

"Very funny Reno." Tifa rolled her eyes and smiled. He was always either trying to get her to go out with Rude. Constantly badgering about how he's always had a little crush on her. Or he was trying to go out with her . She could never really tell if he was joking or not though , and she never asked.

"I get the hint babe , I'll stop buggin' ya. Just give the usual for Rude and I . Oh and add on a White Russian"

"You got it, give me a sec." Tifa turned around to start mixing the drinks . _The White Russian must be for Tseng _she thought. She assumed correctly then, Tseng must not be much of a drinker. White Russians were more on the "lighter" side. Ironically it was one of her personal favorites.

By the time Tifa turned Rude had also come to the counter. She resisted the urge to glance past them to see where Tseng was.

"Hey Rude , how are you?" She handed them there drinks and gave Tseng's to Reno.

"Fine Tiff. Reno tells me the kids are on vacation."

Tifa leaned on the counter. Rude was wearing sunglasses indoors as always._ I just don't get it. I can't even remember what color his eyes are _she thought. " Yes , it's too quiet in here the past few days , it's actually frustrating"

Reno cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows suggestively " That's a damn shame isn't it Rude?"

Rude responded by coughing and rubbing his forehead then leaving. He went to sit down in one of the booths where Tifa was now able to spot Tseng sitting as well.

She noticed that Rude was rather shy at times. _Maybe that's why he always wears those things._

"All right babe , I'll be back for chitchat later. Or just come by the booth soon like you always do. I got to go attempt to get my boss drunk , Goddess knows I'm probably gonna fail" He chuckled and grabbed the 2 drinks.

Tifa saw this as an opportunity to ask what she felt was a slightly inappropriate question._ Of course it's inappropriate it's none of your business tiff! _"Oh right, I noticed Tseng came with you guys tonight" she opted to simply make a statement rather then blatantly ask.

"Oh yea , I roped him into it . He only agreed to come to get outta some paperwork , now I'm starting to question whether it was worth it"

Tifa smiled at that "I'm guessing it's on you now."

Reno sighed and turned to leave "Now that I think about it , I don't see why Rude aint gotta do any of it! Talk to ya soon babe." Reno rushed over to the booth probably to begin nagging Rude to help him with whatever paperwork he got stuck doing for his boss.

Reno settled the drinks on the table and sat down. "Yeo boss now that I think about it , Rude's got to help me with all that paperwork, I aint the only one who wanted you to come"

Rude shook his head "Yea , you were just the only one whining about it"

"Hey , who was whining?"

"You were"

Tseng picked up his drink and resisted the smile that was threatening to emerge . " Rude can help if he wants to , I suppose."

The red head leaned back in his seat. "So what was that before man? Getting all shy and leaving ? I swear I saw you blushing."

His coworker turned towards Reno " I was not blushing , stop exaggerating , maybe if you would stop making dumb comments"

"Hey I'm just trying to help you out yeo!"

Tseng pushed some hair that had fallen into his face back " What are you talking about ?"

Reno smiled and gave Rude a friendly punch on the shoulder "Rude here is, dare I say, warm for Tifas form!"

Tseng glanced up from his drink and averted his eyes towards the women behind the counter. After following rude and Reno to the bar beforehand ,as soon as he stepped out of his car he recognized the name of the bar belonging to that of Tifa Lockhart. The martial artist of AVALENCHE. He remembered her being extremely skilled in combat, and Rude admitting he thought her to be very attractive. Looking at the bar Maid he instantly recognized Miss. Lockhart. She was cleaning some glasses behind the counter.

"I see." The raven haired Turk responded simply

"Hey not that I blame you yeo! Tifas hot, and she's a nice girl"

Rude shook his head and smiled "Reno…..shut up"

"Geez , ok ….this is the thanks I get for trying to help my best friend out….whatever."

Tseng smirked _These two will never change_ he thought. He actually found there banter entertaining. He took the opportunity to glance at the bar maid they had been discussing. He never really observed her or paid much attention to Miss. Lockhart back in the day. He didn't see too much of her during his encounter with the remnants either. She was now talking to a customer and laughing . Her dark hair was shorter than it used to be and she was a bit taller than her remembered . She smiled at something her costumer said , and to his great annoyance glanced right in his direction. She nodded towards him as if saying hello and he quickly averted his gaze. He didn't want to be rude , he could have given her a nod back . However the fact that he was caught staring because of his coworkers' silly conversation annoyed him just a bit.

"Ah man!" Reno sighed pawing at his jacket with a cigarette in his mouth. "Yeo Rude you got a light?"

"You know I don't smoke"

"Eh , it's cool yeo I'm gonna grab Tiffs she keeps one behind the counter" Reno stood up to walk over to Tifa, but as before he could go he already spotted Tifa walking towards the booth.


	3. Chapter 3

And here we go! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Chapter 3 R&R maybe perhaps.

Tifa just didn't understand. She couldn't comprehend what she did wrong. All she did was give him a nod hello. Tseng simply looked away, not that she cared really. It wasn't a big deal. He wasn't an important factor in her life, he was just an acquaintance. However she did find it very rude of him. On the rare occasion she saw him way back. He gave her a raise of his eyebrows or a nod of recognition. So why had he ignored her so rudely at her attempt to greet him.

_Ugh! Whatever tiff let it go stop over thinking it. It doesn't matter! _She tried to ignore it but waves of memories began to wash over Tifa._ Crap, maybe he heard me talking about him with Reno and thought it was rude…maybe I said something stupid…..Ugh! Forget it, he isn't important its doesn't matter tiff._

Tifa couldn't resist the urge to glance back at the booth. She noticed Reno had an unlit cigarette in his mouth and was pawing at his suit jacket, in search for a lighter no doubt. It was often that he would ask Tifa for the one she kept for her patrons that smoked.

She grabbed the lighter she had by the register and decided to walk over and hand it to him.She quickly remembered the awkward situation that occurred before and hesitated as she took it. _You know what? This is my bar and Reno is my friend. I don't care. _She held it tight in her grasp and began walking over as she saw Reno getting up and making eye contact with her.

As she approached she didn't feel nervous at all, she was proud oh herself for ignoring that silly situation that had recently occurred. _Good. You shouldn't be nervous over that, after all the crap you have been through. _She quickly thought. She smiled at Reno.

"Forgot your lighter again?"

"You know me so well babe! Yea thanks." Reno took the lighter and quickly lit his Marlboro.

She rolled her eyes and smirked "Call me babe one more time Reno and I will wipe down my counters with your face" She gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder and turned to leave

"Oh Tiff, hold on a sec, eh….you mind?"

Tifa turned around to see Reno holding his now empty glass. She Smiled "Of course, same as before?"

"You know it!"

Tifa glanced at Rude "What about you, refill?"

Rude nodded "Sure thing Tiff, thanks" He picked up his glass and handed it to her

_I can't not ask him after I asked Rude, that's just mean. _As she took Rudes' glass she turned towards there stoic boss.

"Refill?" She asked simply with a slight smile, ready to gauge his response.

Tseng glanced towards Tifa expressionless. "No, thank you."

Tifa shrugged and picked up his glass "It's on the house"

She turned around quickly and walked back to the bar._ "I don't even know why I even did that._ She went behind the counter and began fixing the drinks. _You know why Tiff? Because you are a sucker sometimes that why, _she thought. Cloud told her sometimes that she was "to kind for her own good" as he put it. Well, if Tseng did hear her talking about him before she hoped he would take her offer as a little piece offering. "_I could just be over thinking this whole thing; he didn't need a reason to do what he did. Maybe that just how he operates sometimes. After all he's always been quiet"_

She finished up there drinks and quickly walked back to the booth, putting the drinks on the table.

"Enjoy guys."

Reno exhaled a puff from his cigarette "Thanks Tiff, you're the best. Isn't that right Rude?"

His co- worker sighed "Indeed"

Tifa laughed "Thanks guys, and ugh Reno…"

"Ugh, yea?"

Tifa leaned over and flicked the red heads arm "Be nice!" She then turned and proceeded back to her bar. She grabbed a new rag and went back to work._ Poor Rude, I swear they are the most unlikely friends. _She averted her eyes back to the booth and saw both Reno and Rude laughing. Their boss was sipping his drink and shaking his head._ At least he's drinking it. _With that final thought she saw another one of her costumers waiting for a refill and proceeded over to him.

Reno put out his cigarette on the ash tray that was on the table.

"Ya know, I'm just saying. If you just grew some balls and asked her out. She would probably say yes. I mean, she knows I embarrass you all the time about it. She would probably feel bad ya know what I mean yeo."

Rude shook his head "Only you would want a girl to go out with you because she felt sorry, That's pathetic. That's not how I do things."

Tseng smirked "I would have to agree with Rude that is in fact, pathetic"

Reno waved his hand "Hey look it's worked for me yeo, and with good results I'll have you know!"

The director sighed, he enjoyed there banter but he was getting tired of this topic.

"You know, I may as well take this opportunity to inform you both that the president has brought to my attention some major changes and projects that will soon be executed." Tseng interrupted

Both men snapped out of there chatter. "What's going on?" they asked simultaneously

Tseng rolled his shoulders and cleared his throat. "He hasn't granted me details yet, he simply let me know that tomorrow all of the Turks will be assigned a mission of great importance."

Reno gave a deep sigh "Ugh, just when I thought things were calming down man. I'm gonna be honest with ya I aint looking forward to no crazy missions"

Rude shrugged "It's been a while since something major has come up .Things don't stay calm for this long usually. I was expecting a new class A mission sooner or later."

"Yes well, I'm not sure if the mission is class A. Every mission we are assigned is important no matter what class." The director stated. He secretly hoped it wasn't class A either. True all missions were important but class A usually meant a much higher risk of returning home with a bullet wound, broken bones, or not at all. Tseng couldn't stop the Goosebumps he got as he let his mind wander to his last mission. The remnants…he and Elena were captured…..and tortured brutally. The unwelcome memories began to invade his mind and he quickly shook them off.

Reno leaned back in his chair "Yea, yea we know boss."

Tseng checked the time on his cell phone and was slightly surprised to see that time had passed rather quickly. He rose from his seat and set money on the table. "It's getting late, I need to go. Thank you both for the invitation. Oh, and Reno I highly suggest you go easy on the drinks tonight. I expect you in my office an hour early tomorrow for the extra work you agreed to." He smirked and straightened his tie then began walking towards the exit.

Reno stood and shouted after him "Hey wait a sec! We agreed on Rude helping me out yeo!"

As Tseng opened the door to the tavern he glanced back towards his fellow Turk and answered with a smirk and a shrug.

He got in his car and turned it on, he then leaned his head back. _I really hope Elena is ready for another mission after what happened last time._ He sighed and began driving to his apartment. He wasn't sure how he was feeling about tomorrow. President Shinra made it seem so urgent. _I guess I have to wait and see_ he thought to himself while driving away from the tavern.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I kind of changed a few facts about the W.R.O for the sake of the story but nothing to big don't worry. XOXOXO

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tifa walked to the front door of her bar and locked it. She then went to the window to flip the "Open" sign to the "Closed" side. She sighed and began her typical cleaning routine she preformed after she closed the bar. She began wiping down the tables , which was to be followed by moping the floor and washing all the dishes. _Maybe I should hire some help , it's getting so busy here on the weekends I'm having some trouble keeping up. _She quickly shook off the idea opting to have more work for herself with more money in her own pocket for the children rather than paying someone. _Crap! I forgot to call Barret and Cloud!, first thing tomorrow ill give them a ri-. _

She was cut from her thoughts when she spotted an item left in the corner of the counter next to the register. She squinted her eyes , not able to see exactly what it was in the dim lighting and recognized it to be a wallet. She sighed and leaned over to grab it . She picked it up and flipped it open hoping there was an I.D in it of some sort and a way of contacting the individual.

There was , in fact , and ID. Card. A Shinra I.D card that , not surprisingly , belonged to Reno. _He is so freaking forgetful , geez. _She rolled her eyes and decided to send him a quick text about it , then continued her usual routine. All the while looking forward to the comforting warmth of her bed , and what a relief it was when she finally got under her covers.

She nestled herself deeper into the pillow and closed her eyes._ I'm so tired these past couple of weeks._ She was constantly trying to figure out why she felt more tired now with the children gone. She had fewer responsibilities for now. Shouldn't she feel like she was on a little break of some sort ? Her mind wondered to Cloud ._ I miss you chocobo head , please come home early _. She sighed _I miss my kids. I miss everyone._ With that final thought she drifted to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

"Well, look who is here" Tseng smirked

"Didn't know you even had a sense of humor boss" Reno said as he finished up consolidating the last of the directors documents.

"Neither did I"

"Yea , whatever. So you know what time the president wants to discuss all that crap with us?"

Tseng sighed and took his seat behind the desk " In about ten minutes , actually."

"Oh , first task of the day huh? Damn , it must be serious . I actually got a question for you boss . Actually it's more like a request.

"Oh?"

Reno cleared his throat " Ugh , yea. See, I was wondering if I don't take my break today can I leave a bit early?"

Tseng raised an eyebrow " May I ask why?"

The redhead shifted "I sort of forgot my wallet at the bar yesterday, I want to pick it up."

"I see. Why can't you just pick it up after youre normal scheduled time?"

"Ugh, see , I would but….I have some plans."

Tseng inhaled deeply "Plans?"

"Yea , with a…..chick"

Tseng smirked "Ahhh, I see."

Reno cracked his knuckles "Yea , and this chicks really cool . I'm trying –

"You may leave early if you don't take your break."

"Thanks boss!"

"Welcome." Tseng rose from his seat "Now, let's go, the president is waiting and I'm sure Elena and Rude have already arrived."

Reno Smiled "Yes sir."

They both exited the office and proceeded to the elevator . Tseng hit the button that would take them to the president's office.

"So boss….speaking of chicks. You seeing-

Tseng shook his head and quickly interjected "Stupid question to be asking at a time like this. You should be worrying about the mission we will soon be assigned."

"Fine, never mind." Reno shrugged

The two men exited the elevator and walked down the corridor leading to the president's office.

Tseng knocked and there was a short pause before they heard Rufus's smooth voice "Come in."

As the two men entered Tseng noticed Elena and Rude. One on each side of the relatively large office.

Rufus was in the chair behind his desk. "Good morning. Now that you are all here I would like to get right down to business."

The young president stood from his chair, he walked to the front of his desk and leaned on it, brushing some of his blond locks out of his face.

"I'm sure you all aware that Reeve Tuesti has recently launched his rebuilding orginazation, the W.R.O?"

All the Turks nodded their head simultaneously

Rufus smirked "Well, where did get such a large amount of money to start such a program?

_I knew it. _The director quickly thought

Rufus sighed "I have been funding the W.R.O. However there are a few…obstacles that I and Mr. Tuesti are currently trying to get through. The main goals of the W.R.O are to find an alternative energy source that is just as useful as Mako energy was, and of course slowly rebuilding this world. The oil that has recently been discovered and sustaining us is slowly running out. Barret Wallace, Former AVALANCHE member actually was the one who found this oil field. He then contacted Reeve . Although the oil we have is enough to sustain us for at least another estimated 12 years, we decided its best we start searching for more immediately. And we have found more, successfully."

Reno cleared his throat "Ugh….excuse me President. But…..all this stuff sounds like great news….what are the Turks gonna do if stuffs already going well?"

Rufus nodded "Well, not everything is going well. You see, Mr. Wallace was very impatient to discover who had been funding him and . About a month ago Reeve finally revealed that factor. Needless to say was less then pleased by this."

Reno scratched his head "Oh…."

"Yes, And here is where the problems come in to play. Mr. Wallace then pulled out of the project. He is now in Costa De Sol, actually."

Elena interrupted "Sir, the W.R.O has plenty of hired workers that are continuing the search right? What does it matter if Mr. Wallace pulled out?"

"Well Elena, normally it wouldn't have mattered. However, the world has no Idea the company is funding this organization which has helped for so long. Shinra is in fact helping this world they just don't know it. Soon, they have to. I want it to soon be revealed that the W.R.O is in fact, part of this company. Shinra cannot remain hidden forever, it's dishonest. Dishonesty is part of the old Shinra, the one run by my father. It will not continue. I hoped to reveal the factor soon. The people think of all the former AVALANCHE members as heroes. With an AVALANCHE member assisting Shinra in finding oil, the world would most likely be more accepting of this company back into their lives.

Tseng nodded "If the people who fought Shinra for years , the individuals who despised it the most …learned to trust it then the world would surely trust it again…."

"Precisely director…..I…had hopes that since Mr. Wallace was involved ….other former members would also join the W.R.O proving to the people that Shinra is behaving and wants to truly help. However, things of course didn't go as planned. I should have expected him to drop out as soon as he found out about the W.R.O's connection to Shinra. I was a fool to think otherwise…...but…I am not giving up on my hopes. I know that Mr. Wallace was actually going to contact former allies Yuffie and Cid Highwind. So you see my hopes were very close to becoming reality. It is safe to assume that if they joined maybe some others would follow. If others didn't three AVALANCHE members working with Shinra is enough proof in itself I would imagine. However with Mr. Wallace no longer involved…."

Reno cleared his throat "Ok…. I think I know where this is going. We got to, somehow, get big scary gun arm guy to re join the W.R.O…so where do the Turks come in?"

The president smirked "Very good question Reno, a very good question indeed."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Sorry about the cliffhanger it just seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

In case you guys haven't noticed I try my best to update every day or every couple of days. But finals week is here so I will try my BEST. XOXOXOXOXO. Some feedback would be cool beans.

O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

"Wow, sounds great." Tifa sighed into the phone. She kept the promise she made last night and right after she ate breakfast she called Barret and the kids. Marlene answered the phone and began to tell Tifa all about how nice the beaches were, how much of a great swimmer Denzel was, and how she never saw her daddy so relaxed. "I miss you Tifa, I wish you came!"

"I miss you to." She really did miss her, and Denzel. She missed them a lot.

"Marlene! That Tifa on the phone?! Let me talk to her!" Tifa heard Barret hollering in the background.

"Hey Tiff!"

Tifa smiled "Hey Barret! Howe's the vacation treating you?"

"Its great Tiff the kids are really enjoying themselves! So am I! I still think you should have come! You deserved it. That chocobo haired idiot should have come to!"

"Maybe next time Barret. With the bar and the delivery service, Cloud and I just couldn't do it right now."

"Humph! I understand Tiff."

"Speaking of work! Howe's the oil search going for you and Reeve?!"

There was a short pause on the other end

"Ugh …..Great Tiff, Oil is going to be the planets energy for years to come."

Tifa raised her eyebrows "Oh, that's fantastic!"

Barret coughed "Yea! Denzel's awake! Want to talk to him?!"

"Sure!"

Barret handed the phone to Denzel

"Tifa! We miss you!"

She smiled and Denzel's cheery voice on the other end. However, she couldn't shake the hunch she had that Barret sounded a tad …guilty…before.

0o0o000o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok so maybe he shouldn't have lied to her. Barret sat at the hotel table eating his lunch while the kids played in the pool._ What damn choice did I have? I made a promise to Reeve that I wouldn't tell nobody, not a damn soul._ Fuck, he never considered what he would do if any of his former allies asked him about it. _Fuck me for never thinking shit threw! _When Reeve revealed to him that it was shinra funding the W.R.O, Barret wanted nothing to do with the project anymore. The W.R.O was part of Shinra…..that was enough for him to pull out of the organization , regardless of how well they were doing. However after the rush decision he spent weeks wondering if he did the right thing. Yes it was shinra, but they had kept their word to stay away from Mako energy and all that for a while now…..Barret slammed his fist on the table_. They still fucked this world up to a pile of shit and ashes. _ Barret threw his plate in the sink. _What the fuck do I do? ….what the fuck do I do?_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

Tseng didn't like it not one bit. The entire mission him and his Turks had been assigned just reminded him of…..past events. He sat behind his desk and closed his eyes, trying to relieve the stress he had been hiding and recalling what the president had said just hours ago.

"_The mission I will assign you all is very important for Shinas future well being and reputation. Yes, our goal is to get Mr. Wallace to see our side of things and re join the W.R.O. At first that was my only goal. However if that was still my only goal, I wouldn't need all members of the Turks. I have been doing a lot of thinking, and I figure why not kill two birds with one stone. The original plan was to hope Mr. Wallace would begin recruiting other former AVALANCHE members. And although he was about to…I figure why not attempt to recruit them ourselves. Mr. Wallace has been known to be …..Stubborn….perhaps others won't be as rash. Also if Mr. Wallace still refuses but others join…..perhaps it will be convincing for him. You will all be assigned to search for and attempt to recruit a former AVALANCHE member. If they cannot be convinced….research may be executed, to find out what can….."_

Tseng sighed deeply._ Research, in other words spying. I haven't spied on anyone since…._

The directors mind thought of Aerith, years ago how he would constantly invade her privacy without her knowledge. Always keeping a watchful eye …..and, not just because it was an assignment. Tseng thought of his president's speech once again when he began assigning the Turks what AVALANCHE members would be their responsibility.

"_If you are assigned a member that we already know the location of. Then that's one less task for you , making your mission that much easier…Reno you will take care of Cid Highwind. Rude you are assigned Vincent Valentine and Nanaki .Elena you are taking care of Yuffie Kasaragi .Tseng you are being assigned Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife. I will try to take care of Barret Wallace myself. Those of you assigned two members I apologize but are numbers are limited…"_

Tseng knew that there was no way any of the AVALANCHE members were going to join the W.R.O right away. He knew Rufus knew that as well. He was positive that the rest of the Turks knew it to. Tseng the thought of his assigned individual. _Strife ….after all the …things he went through due to the hands of Shinra…..convincing him is going to be practically impossible…. Lockhart …probably just as difficult._

He rubbed his face out of frustration. He knew what this assignment would come to; he knew he was going to have to do some "Research", as the president put it, eventually. _Let's face it all of them have every right to still despise and distrust Shinra._ _At least I know where Lockehart is …as for Strife …I could find out….that already re quires "Research" _ Tseng rubbed his face out of frustration , he just didn't like this situation at all. _Well get over it …..This is your job …..You are the director of the Turks. You have been assigned a mission. It's your job to make sure its doesn't fail_…..

He reached for his cell phone on the desk and dialed Reno's number.

"What going on boss?"

"Listen, Reno don't bother picking up your wallet from the tavern ….I'm going now to retrieve it"

"Huh? Ugh, you don't have…wait a sec….your going cause Tiffs there aren't you"

"Yes, I am. I figured it will be a reasonable excuse for a …..Visit."

"Gotcha boss! Don't steal any money out of my wallet though!"

Tseng smiled "I'll try to restrain myself."

"And, boss….Tiffs a good girl just –

"No need to worry Reno."

There was a short pause on the other end

"All right, I'll stop your office before I leave for the wallet"

"Sure thing."

Tseng hung up, grabbed his car keys and left his office. His destination was _seventh heaven._


	6. Chapter 6

To my guest reviewer thanks for pointing that out. I have a friend name Tiffany and everyone abbreviates her name as Tiff so that's kind of where I got it from. Anyways here's chapter 6. Sorry it took awhile…..so many FINALS to study for and work has been DRAINING me):

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It was strange Cloud, he just hesitated and seemed sort of …..flustered. It just has me a little worried that's all."

"Well, what exactly are you thinking is going on Teef?"

"Nothing, I mean, not really anything. I just thought that when I asked him about the oil search he sounded off. Maybe it's not going well and he's stressed. It makes sense, maybe that's why he took such an out of the blue vacation. He may need help Cloud…maybe I'm just over thinking it."

"Tell you what Teef; once I get home I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll give him a call sometime today to."

"Ok that sound like a-

Tifa was interrupted by a short knock on the front door.

"It sounds like a good idea, Ill talk to you soon someone's at the door."

"Ok Teef, I'll be home soon don't worry."

Tifa smiled "Ok then." She flipped her phone shut and walked towards the door. It was probably just Reno picking up his wallet. He said he would get it sometime today. She peeped a quick look threw the blinds of the front window and was definitely not met with the sight of her red headed friend. Instead she saw his raven haired boss in his Turk suit, as always. Tifa raised an eyebrow. _ Why in Gaia is he here,_ she thought.

It took her a few seconds to compose herself from the initial surprise she felt, and walk towards the door of her tavern. When she finally reached it she opened it without hesitation and was face to face with Reno's stoic director.

She gave him a small smile, not wanting to come off rude. "Hi Tseng…..what can I do for you."

"Good afternoon. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I came here as a favor to Reno to retrieve his wallet."

Tifa nodded "Oh sure …..come in."

"Thank you." Tseng entered and shut the door behind him carefully.

Tifa walked over to her draws and began rummaging through them looking for where she put Reno's wallet. _ Why didn't Reno just come get it _…._he said he would. If he couldn't I imagine he would ask Rude to get it. Why Tseng? And he why didn't he text me and tell me….I want to ask but I don't want to be rude…_

She grabbed his wallet and walked over to Tseng who was still waiting by the front door of the Tavern.

"Here you go"

"Thank you Miss. Lockhart. I'm sorry Reno couldn't retrieve it. He simply had too much work to catch up on."

"Oh I understand its fine. You can just call me Tifa by the way….no need to be so formal."

Tseng was silent for a few seconds before simply answering her with a nod of his head. Then he turned to leave

"Have a good day then, Tifa"

"Yea, you too"

He opened the door and quickly looked back at her "Oh, and by the way I apologize for my behavior the other day."

Before she could respond Tseng shut her front door quickly behind him.

Tifa simply stood there for a few moments gawking at the entrance to her tavern. She shook her head _Ok …that was….interesting._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Here you go." Tseng handed the wallet he retrieved earlier to his subordinate

"Thanks boss…..so you and Teef have a good chit chat? " Reno smirked

"There wasn't much chit chatting. Don't you have a date to get to?"

"I've got time! So, what happened?"

"Then use your extra time on locating Cid Highwind."

"Hey I got a few leads already! Don't worry! Elena is getting shipped off to Wutai tomorrow. Rude has a hunch that Valentine may still be in the forgotten capital, I got leads on Highwind and well…you already started talking to Teef. So….are you gonna tell me how the chit chat went or what?"

Tseng let out a deep sigh_ Reno, you just don't give up. _"It really wasn't a chat. I simply retrieved the wallet, then left. I'm not fond of the idea of simply brining up the W.R.O and our mission. I think we would all be more likely to succeed with a less….bold approach"

"A less bold approach? Sure, I guess if you say so director….So ugh, if you're taking a less bold approach. How are you gonna get in contact with Teef again. I mean what's gonna be the excuse? Also, what's up with Cloud?"

"I haven't gotten to identifying Strife's location. As for Miss. Lockhart …I will work on something."

"If you say so. I'm going to take a much simpler approach! I'm just going to find Highwind and demand he joins us!"

Tseng shook his head "Let me know how that works out for you."

"Don't worry boss you know I'm just kidding! Anyways I got a date with a pretty lady so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mhmm. Good luck."

Reno turned as he shut the door "Thanks!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reno parked around the corner of the restaurant he was supposed to meet his date at in about 20 minutes. _Not late for once, that's a good first impression I guess. _He leaned back and attempted to relax a bit before going in, not wanting to be early either. _So if Cids ship was most recently spotted in Junon I guess should start my search there….although he was spotted a month ago…..aint no way he's still there. Someone's got to know where he headed off to though-_

Reno perked up at the sound of his ringtone. He checked the caller I.D and saw it was Tifa.

"Hey Teef! Calling to finally accept my offer for a date?! Well, sorry Teef but I'm actually waiting for this chic right now as I speak!"

He heard Tifa giggle on the other line "Are you ever serious at any time?"

"So that's the problem then? You never accepted my offer because I wasn't serious enough for you…then why you won't just go out with Rude, he's a serious guy!"

She laughed and played along with the joke "Hmmm, not serious enough!

"Not serious enough? Geez then just date my boss why don't ya"

There was a short pause "Not happening Reno, but speaking of Tseng …I got to ask you something."

_Oh crap I knew this was coming….. _

"Did you get your wallet?"

"Yep, don't worry Teef. I got it."

"Well I wasn't …..I just want to know why…..I don't mean to sound rude….but…..why Tseng picked up your wallet."

"I was really busy Teef!" Reno silently kicked himself for not covering this with Tseng. He crossed his fingers that his false excuse was related to the one Tseng no doubt gave her.

"I know, Tseng said you were behind on work…."

Reno breathed a silent relief ._Thank the Goddess, shit yeo…_

"So what's the problem then Teef?"

"Why didn't Rude just come get it?"

"Cause he wasn't around….Teef your really over thinking this" Reno let out a bit of false laughter.

"Well…..It's not that he came to get your wallet Reno…..it's just that…-

"Just what Teef? What happened did he say something to you…..? Reno mentally went over his conversation with Tseng. According to the director he hadn't mentioned anything related to the W.R.O yet. So what happened that Tifa was acting so weird about…?

"Nothing, your right I'm over thinking everything. I'm sorry Reno I just have a lot on my mind with Cloud and the kids gone….I've been thinking way to much! Just forget I said anything!"

"No, no! Teef its fine I understand trust me. Seriously, no big deal."

"…Ok Reno…look do me a favor don't….tell anyone I called you and said anything. It's really rather embarrassing."

"…Don't worry babe…..I won't say a thing to no one!"

Reno was receiving a call on the other line. It was his date he was waiting for.

"Thanks Reno."

"No problem! Babe I got to go, my lady is calling me!"

"Ok, have fun tonight."

"You got it!"

Reno answered his dates call with a cheery hello and a guilty conscience. He knew that he couldn't keep his promise to Tifa. He was going to have to mention this to the director….he had to.


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't sleep last night …..chapter 7 was the result so HERE WE GO xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tseng stepped into his office and checked his wristwatch. He was early, as always, and decided to use this time to his advantage. He set down the small portfolio he retrieved from the document room just moments ago. He opened the file labeled _Tifa Lockhart AVALANCHE member 4. _Tseng was almost positive his trip to the document room was going to turn up an unsuccessful search this morning. After the explosion and the events with Meteor Shinra lost or destroyed most of its official documentation revolving around urban development, weapons department, Science department, and pretty much everything else that could have possibly been documented. That included any files they could possibly have on former terrorist threats towards Shinra. However Tseng was pleasantly surprised when he managed to find a few this morning. Not all former members where there just Barret's ,Jessie's , who had a large red stamp "Deceased" over her file ,and to his great luck Tifa's. The rest were probably long destroyed in the explosion or lost.

He flipped open the portfolio. There was a small picture of Tifa from years back , she appeared to be running…..away from something. It was very blurry , no doubt captured by one of the old Shinra security cameras . He wondered if she ever realized this picture was taken , he doubted it. He began reading the small amount of info that was in the portfolio hair color, gender …._All basic facts I already know…_He continued skimming the page . Height, eye color …..he make a quick note that there was a small question mark next to eye color , he found it a bit comical. _This is all obvious information. H_e flipped to the next page which held nothing but a few sentences. _Lockhart, Tifa appears to be extremely skilled in hand to hand combat. Birthplace recently discovered to be Nibelheim. Further research to be executed for her connection to the Nibelheim incident. _Tseng let out a frustrated sigh _that was…..very useless. _He figured it would be , he knew hardly anything about Lockhart , but all the information in the file was things he already had knowledge of. In fact he seemed to know the least about Lockhart and the princess of Wutai. _Reno ….said he as friends with Lockhart …..Perhaps I should ask him for some information. _Tseng checked the time ,_ He should be arriving within the hour._

He sat behind his desk and replayed yesterday's events in his head. He had registered the night in the bar when Tifa gave him a "On the house" drink quickly after their rather awkward eye contact . He assumed that she thought he disliked her for one reason or another due to his rudeness. He obviously didn't , he had no reason for disliking her at all. He admitted he could be rather….shy at times. He figured he would give her a quick apology . He was many things , but rude was not one of them . He tried his best to be well mannered , especially towards women.

Tseng heard a knock on his office door. He glanced at the time _who could that be?_

"Boss its Reno"

Tseng raised an eyebrow "Come in"

Reno quickly scurried into the office.

"Since when are you here on time , let alone early?"

Reno scratched his head awkwardly "Oh , you know I just decided to be on my best behavior today."

"Very funny , just because you came early today doesn't mean I'll let you leave early again" Tseng said with a small smirk

"Boss , I was up early that's all I swear."

"…..somehow I seriously doubt that. And , how did your date go yesterday"

"Ughh….pretty good actually , thanks for asking….speaking of the date…..before I met up with the chick….I got a phone call….." Reno sat on one of the chair in front of his boss's desk

"A phone call…."

"Yea boss…..from Teef."

Tseng put his paperwork on pause. "Oh?"

"Ugh…well,yea. See, Teef actually…..found the situation yesterday a bit strange."

"Excuse me?"

"Well Teef just mentioned that she didn't understand why I didn't get my wallet . I told her I was just too busy…then she said it wasn't that and was acting all weird…."

"Then what did say?"

"She said it was nothing , that it was all in her heard , and to forget it. She…also said to not to mention it to anyone."

There was a short silence

"I see."

Reno cleared his throat "So…..does this mean that -

Tseng interrupted "It means nothing."

"But boss she said that-

"Reno it doesn't mean anything , it doesn't matter."

"….ok, ok"

"Reno , if you would excuse me …I have a lot of work to do. As do you."

"Right…ill ugh, I'll go."

"Okay then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_This is so ridiculous._ Tifa sat by the toilet in her bathroom. _How in Gaia did this happen I've rarely ever gotten sick. _ Tifa felt her stomach twist for about the third time that morning , she leaned over the toilet and threw up the rest of last night's dinner. She flushed the toilet and stood , testing her nausea. _There is no way I can open the bar tonight. _She reached into her medicine cabinet for the emetrol she bought when Denzel had food poisoning. She took the suggested dosage and crawled back into her bed. _I feel like complete garbage . _

She grabbed her cell phone and decided to send Barret and Cloud a quick text. "_I got really sick so if I don't answer phone calls I'm probably just sleeping".. _She set her phone down and clutched her protesting stomach. _I haven't gotten a stomach virus my entire life….I swear I don't have the patience for this , I don't want to lay in bed all day._ Tifas mind began to wander . It jumped from the kids , to Cloud , to Yuffie , to Vincent ,to Cid and Shera , to Nanaki ,to Reno , and back again. _Barret….I hope everything's ok with you , please just let it be me being paranoid. _She then thought of yesterday 's strange confrontation with Tseng. _Maybe I should have just told Reno …..The only problem is there's nothing to tell Teef. The guy just apologized for something , like honestly no big deal…..It was just random that's all. Not to mention Tseng doesn't seem the type for apologies…guess I pre –judged the guy , nice going Teef. I'm going to give you a trophy for your ridiculous over thinking of everything in Gaia._...

Tifas eyes began to settle along with her stomach. _Thank goodness I had that medicine._ With that final thought she began drifting into a deep sleep …that is she would have if her phone didn't begin ringing.

_Ugh! _

She grabbed her cell phone to check the caller I.D . Then put the device on silent.

_Sorry Reno , I'll call you back later I promise . _Tifa shut her eyes and waited for sleep to then take her.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

OOOOOOO so what do you think Reno wanted ? O-: and what's going though Tsengs mind now?! Hmmmmmmmm .


	8. Chapter 8

Done with finals till Friday so I had a little spare time to write chapter 8. Whoop whoop.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tseng walked into his bedroom and removed his suit jacket and tie. He then unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white collared shirt and settled himself on his bed. His apartment was simple. As long as he had a roof over his head and a bed to sleep in he was satisfied. Before he left the office today he made it a point to find Reno and ask him if he knew the whereabouts of Cloud and anything that could assist him with Tifa. According to Reno, Cloud was on an extended delivery, which he had assumed. He decided it was a wise idea to simply wait for his return, rather than play a game of hide and seek when it wasn't necessary. As for Tifa…...when he asked about the young women Reno seemed a bit uncomfortable , no doubt because of there earlier discussion that morning. After Reno's small hesitation he finally answered with some simple information "Teef…..Always puts others before herself, she really takes care of those kids and Cloud…...big time". _I'll have to work with that I suppose._

He really couldn't understand what he did that made her find his short visit "Strange". The only thing he did was get Reno's wallet and then apologize. The only thing she could possibly be referring to was his apology, it had to be. The one possible scenario that he could work out in his head was that she, in actuality, thought nothing of his quick aversion to her small hello. Perhaps it didn't bother her at all, so she had no idea what he was apologizing for.

_I suppose I just over thank my actions. That has to be it. Unfortunately if that's the case that I have definitely started off on the wrong foot with Miss. Lockhart…If I am to ever success recruit her in the W.R.O then I'm going to have to fix that…._

Tseng checked his wristwatch, and with little thought rose from his bed. He put his suit jacket on and grabbed his tie. He looked in the mirror quickly, and settled his tie back on his nightstand. He decided to also leave the few buttons un done on his white shirt along with the buttons on his suit jacket. He glanced in the mirror once again _This looks sloppy…..reminds me of Reno …...however I suppose this is a more ….…..approachable look._

He quickly grabbed his car keys and left his small apartment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tifa awoke at around nine p.m. Although she slept the entire day she was feeling a bit better. She no longer felt aches and fatigue. However she was far from being one hundred percent. She still vomited when she first awoke and was still having random nausea attacks. She went downstairs and decided it was best to not eat anything just yet but just drink a lot of water. She then sat down and tried to relax and watch some T.V for the next hour or so. There wasn't anything good on and she was stuck watching the news the entire time.

_oh shoot I forgot to call Reno back …._

She walked towards her bedroom and retrieved her cell phone from the desk. She flipped it open. She had four missed calls, 2 from Reno, one from Barret, the other from Cloud. She also had a few texts. One from Barret that read "Sorry to hear that….I'm assuming you're resting right now, get well soon Teef" another from Cloud holding a similar message. There was a text from Reno as well "Hey babe call me back ASAP." Tifa checked the time, it was ten fifteen. She wasn't sure whether to call Reno back now. It was late and she didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping. _On the other hand I don't think Reno goes to bed at reasonable hours…_

Tifa's stomach gave a random twist. She clutched it tightly and ran to the bathroom. She hovered over the toilet, luckily she didn't vomit but the nausea wasn't passing. She got up slowly and reached for the emetrol in the medicine cabinet. When she grabbed it she realized it felt very…..empty. She opened it to discover her assumption, unfortunately true.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She complained aloud.

She tossed the bottle in the trash and changed quickly into a simple outfit of a t-shirt and jeans followed by a light leather jacket, ignoring the sickness in her stomach as best she could.

_I can't believe I didn't notice I used the last of it …..where is your mind at Teef _

She hurried downstairs and left the tavern locking the door behind her. She began walking as quickly as possible to the 24 hour pharmacy which was a short walk away.

_I wonder what Reno wants that's so important…and I wonder if Cloud called Barret. He didn't mention it in his text. Maybe he forgot or something…I hope Marlene and Denzel are enjoying their vacation. I know it's selfish but I really want them home soon-_

Tifa was stopped in her tracks by anther random nausea spin. She clutched her stomach and felt Vomit coming up. _Not here, not now c'mon! _She leaned against the apartment building she was about to pass by and held herself waiting for the attack to pass before she continued walking so she wouldn't through up. Her stomach continued protesting and she keeled over a bit. She saw headlights pulling up close, she turned her head a bit and saw a black car parking next to her. Her instincts suddenly kicked in. _You better just be a tenant from this building or something, cause if you're some creep who thinks he's gonna go anywhere near me you got another thing coming buddy. _She kept holding herself due to the nausea that wouldn't pass; she heard the door to the car shut and, to her great misfortune heard footsteps approaching. Not to the direction of the apartment building entrance or any building next to it. Instead she heard footsteps approaching in her exact direction. _I just can't catch a friggin break lately can I? _

Tifa balled her fists and prepared herself just in case the stranger intended to harm her. She heard the person – who she now knew was indeed a man ask

"Are you okay miss?"

_I….….know that voice. _She recognized it instantly. It was a bit deep but very soft spoken and a bit monotone. It was Reno's bosses' voice – Tseng's voice. At least, she was pretty damn sure it was.

She heard his footsteps get closer

"Miss are you-

He was very close to her know maybe a few feet away. If it was him, He definitely recognized her at this point.

"Miss. Lockhart?"

She glanced towards him.

…._yea that's…..him_

It took her a couple of seconds to truly believe it was him. He looked a bit different. She noticed it was because he wasn't in his suit. At least, not exactly. His jacket wasn't buttoned, his tie was nowhere to be found and the first few buttons to his shirt were undone. It reminded her a bit of the way Reno wore his uniform.

"Yes, it's me" Tifa steadied herself realizing the knots in her stomach were passing.

"Are you all right?"

Tifa took a normal stance and stared at the cement between them, too embarrassed to look directly at the stoic man's face.

"I'm fine now."

"What Happened?"

She hesitated "Nothing really, I'm just a bit sick. I've….been nauseas, I was just going to pick up some medicine."

"I see…"

Tifa suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. She decided to get away from the awkward situation.

"Yes…well, I'm feeling better so I must be on my way." Tifa took her eyes off the side walk she had been forced to stare at the entire time. She finally made eye contact with the Turk.

"Thanks for trying to-

"I'll take you to the pharmacy." He interrupted

Tifa held back her surprise "That's…not necessary. Thanks a lot, but I'll be fine."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You are clearly not well. You should be resting as it is. Besides Edge isn't safe at this hour"

She couldn't help but be a bit insulted at his words, even though she knew she shouldn't be._ Not safe? He should know I'm more then capable of defending myself._

She gave him a small smile "Thank you for the offer but, I know I'll be all right. Thanks again, and enjoy the rest of your night."

"Think of it as a repayment for the free drink you gave me a while ago."

She was surprised at that statement and realized he had began walking towards his car.

"I insist", He said quickly.

_Ok…..I guess no isn't going to be an option here….. , _she thought.

Tifa shifted her feet and followed "Tseng thank you but-

"It's not a problem" he interrupted as he opened the passenger side door for her.

_Well that's chivalrous, I guess no really isn't going to be an option at all._

She sighed "Ok…...thank you."

Tseng closed her door after she entered. He then walked around the car to the driver's side. He got in and turned it on. Tifa put on her seat belt and tried to relax. She found the situation a bit uncomfortable still. Tseng's social demeanor certainly didn't help. Although what he was doing was very kind, she had to admit.

He pulled out of the parking space and began driving towards the pharmacy. Tifa tried to relax but found it harder to do so when she heard Tseng speak to her.

"I have a question for you" He said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

SOOOO…..what do you think. Was Tseng being there a coincidence? Maybe not? What's he going to ask her? HMM. Next update by Friday.


	9. Chapter 9

I should be studying for my English Final but hey I'm off from work today so I have the whole rest of the day to do it…..chapter 9….a lot of Tifa / Tseng interaction in this chapter FINALLY . I've been looking forward to righting this part!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

His conscious had been fighting with him the entire time. _Should I really follow her….this really is just like the old days. _Bitter memories of the young flower girl; rest her soul, passed threw him. At first he was going to just go to her bar, purchase a drink, and see if she would speak to him. He assumed she would find it "Strange" that he was at her bar for a drink without Reno and Rude. His curiosity got the best of him when he saw the bar was closed. He was going to just leave, assuming there was no way to figure out why just yet. However when he saw the young women leaving the bar he couldn't help himself. _She closed the bar to go somewhere for the night…but where are you off to ? _It really wasn't his business, he knew that. She could be going to visit a friend, perhaps going to see a significant other, if she had one. His wondering mind got the best of him though. What if it wasn't an innocent visit somewhere? The woman was an expert martial artist. After all, there were still some anti-Shinra groups. They began to form again when the people found out Shinra was in the process of getting back on its feet. Little did they know it already was, with the establishment of the W.R.O. They would be finding that out soon though. As soon as the Turks successfully recruited all, or at least some of the former AVALANCHE members. His curiosity simply got the best of him and, to a bit of shame, began following the young lady.

To the great relief of his conscious, thank the Goddess he did. He had been following her for almost ten minutes when she halted to a stop and seemed to keel over. She was clutching her stomach as if in pain._ What should I do here…._

He didn't want to just go out there, she couldn't suspect anything. So he decided to play stupid. He was a Turk, he could put on an act pretty damn well, and he knew it. He exited his car and pretended he was just an innocent passer by. He found out that she was ill, it made sense since she looked much paler then he remembered. The whole thing worked out pretty well, in his opinion. He had a goal of speaking to her tonight, and he managed to. True, he pictured the conversation taking place in her tavern. However having her alone without curious ears listening was way better to him.

So he sat in the driver's seat waiting for a response to his blunt statement

"I have a question for you"

He saw her look in his direction threw his peripheral vision.

"Uhm sure, I guess. Ask away."

There was a hint of curiosity in her voice. She sounded tired though; no doubt the sickness getting to her.

Ok so he was going to play stupid for the second time tonight. But hey, he was just doing his job.

"If you are ill, which you clearly are, why didn't you just get Strife to retrieve the medicine for you?" He knew damn well Cloud was away on a delivery, but he wasn't SUPPOSED to know that.

What followed was a bit unexpected, it surprised him. He heard her…giggle? That was interesting.

"Tseng, do you always talk like that?"

He didn't understand her question "I apologize, but I don't understand what you're asking."

"See! Like that! You always talk so …..Formally, so proper." She stated, and he could hear a smile in her voice.

He nodded "I suppose…..I do. Yes, I always speak like this."

"Oh…..why?"

_Is she just trying to make conversation? _He wondered

He thought about her simple question, and realized there really wasn't an answer to it.

"To be honest with you , I'm not sure."

There was a short pause.

"You should find out"

Tseng pulled into the pharmacy's parking lot and into the first spot he found.

"Find out what?" The woman was very confusing.

"Why you talk so formally, you obviously do it for a reason. Everything people do is for a reason, including the little things."

He looked at her curiously, and saw her opening the door.

He didn't mean to startle her, but he did. He quickly grabbed her arm, not forcefully of course. He hurt a woman once; it seemed like so long ago. That day…..when he hit Aerith in the helicopter. His regret ran so deep, as well as his disgust with himself. He vowed to never, ever do something like that again.

What was she thinking? Anybody would not let her go get the medicine herself, not in her condition. The women looked terribly pale, and the bags under her eyes were dark.

"I will get it for you, no need to strain yourself."

She let out a similar giggle to the one just moment ago.

"Tseng, trust me, I'm FINE." She put a lot of emphasis on that last word, as if trying to prove a point.

She was a very proud woman he was beginning to realize. She was extremely stubborn; she never seemed to want help.

"I know you are, however, it would not help my conscience if I was to let you go in there. Please, let me do it." He then offered her a small smile

She seemed hesitant, and looked like she was thinking. Then she gave a small sigh.

"Ok" She took out some Gil from her pocket and handed it to him.

Tseng shook his head. _She can't be serious._

"Don't be silly" He then exited the car quickly, knowing she would insist on him using her money to purchase the medicine.

"What medicine do you need?"

He heard her let out a deep sigh "Emetrol"

She sounded a bit…..frustrated? He found it sort of comical. This women really hated people helping her, it seemed.

He shot her a quick "I won't take long" as he walked toward the pharmacy.

He kept his promise. He went in and found the medicine in no time at all. The bottles were small, so he bought 2 just in case. He purchased the medicine then began the short walk towards the parking lot.

When he got in his car and motioned the bag towards the young women.

"Here you are" However he then noticed that she was slumped over a bit, leaning on the door, obviously asleep.

_Well, she is ill. She did seem much worn down. _He let out a sigh settled the medicine in the backseat. He decided he would wake her upon their return to her home.

He began the short drive back. _This night certainly didn't go as planned ….however I suppose this patches up my apparently "Strange" apology. This may work to my advantage, actually. _

He thought about their conversation earlier. _I really don't think there is a reason for my formalities ….I've always spoken in this manner. I certainly don't want to sound anything like Reno…even if the way I'm dressed at the moment reminds me of him._

Tseng reached Tifa's bar and pulled up directly in front of it. He leaned over a bit and put his hand on her shoulder. He shook her gently.

"Miss. Lockheart? I drove you home you fell asleep."

She stirred bit and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked drowsy still.

"What?" she asked groggily

"You fell asleep when I went to purchase your medicine, we are back at the bar now."

She seemed to be thinking about what he said. Her mind no doubt still drowsy with sleep.

"Oh …..Thank you so much, I appreciate everything."

"No problem" He leaned over into the back seat, he couldn't see since it had gotten too dark so he turned on his car light. He found the bag the medicine was in then leaned over to hand it to her.

With the light illuminating the darkness he noticed something he hadn't before. He remembered the portfolio back from her AVALANCHE days he reviewed earlier. He thought of the large question mark next to her eye color. In the light this close to her he noticed why. Her eyes were very unique. They were…red almost, in color. It was a shade of brown, for sure, but it appeared to be the color of garnet.

He made sure he hid his observation and waited for her to grab the bag. When she did he settled back in his seat.

"Thanks for everything…...really." she spoke softly.

"It was no problem, I can assure you "

She opened the door. "Oh and by the way Tseng, I told you before, you can call me Tifa. Please just call me Tifa."

"Very well then."

She gave him a small smile and shut the door behind her "Thanks again."

He nodded and gave another short "No problem."

He saw her dig out her keys from her jacket pocket and inserts it into the lock. He figured that was his cue, and began driving away.

_I can see why Reno is good friends with her. She is very stubborn women though…a stubborn woman with very unique eyes._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Ok I LOVED righting this seriously. Tseng can be difficult at times since he's Mr. Serious but is my favorite Turk, hands down. Since this is their first real SERIOUS interaction I would like Reviews for what you thought of their conversations …..But it's ok if ya don't *Shrugs*


End file.
